This invention relates to a camera employing a cartridge film and more particularly, to a so-called 110 size small type camera.
A variety of prior art cameras of the type have been conventionally proposed. In the prior art cameras of the type, it has been conventionally practiced that a film is loaded in the body or housing of the camera and the open back of the housing is then closed by the lid on the back of the camera as in the case of employment of a patrone film. However, of late, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 of the accompanying drawings, the camera having a simplified construction has been known in which a film cartridge 130 is loaded into the camera housing 100 from the open back of the housing and the cartridge is held in position by the back lid 103 pivoted to the back of the camera housing (see Japanese Industrial Design Reg. No. 652656, for example).
However, the conventional camera having such a simplified construction is not pleasing in appearance because the film cartridge 130 is exposed on the opposite ends of the camera housing. Also, since the holding of the film cartridge 130 in position against displacement is effected by pressing the back lid 103 against the back of the U-shaped cross-section film guide portion 133 connecting between the film storage portion 131 and film take-up portion 132 of the film cartridge 130, the film cartridge tends to be unstably held in position. Furthermore, the opening and closing operation of the back lid 103 to be effected each time the film cartridge is loaded into and taken out of the camera housing is substantially similar to the opening and closing operation of the above-mentioned back lid in the prior art camera, so it can not be said that the camera disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Design Registration No. 652656 is simplified in construction as far as this point is concerned.